Fame
by Tako-san
Summary: It was simple. Haruno Sakura didn't want to live the life of fame. And she didn't want to meet bloody arrogant douchebags. Possible SakuraxMulti


**Summary:** It was simple. Haruno Sakura didn't want to live the life of fame. And she didn't want to meet bloody arrogant douchebags.

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto. Naruto belongs rightfully to Kishimoto Masashi. **_

**Warning:** AU. OOCness (because I'm not a good writer, sorry). Language.

"Blah blah" – Speech/Talk

'Blah Blah' – Thoughts

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first story, so I hope you can enjoy it! It's not very good, and the plot seems cliche, but I hope I can improve soon to make this story enjoyable for you! :D

* * *

**Fame**

**Chapter One **

* * *

"No," Haruno Sakura said flatly, her green eyes narrowed.

"But – "

"No."

"Why – "

"No."

"Plea – "

"No."

"Bum."

"That's you."

Yamanaka Ino sighed. For once, the beautiful blond model and actress found herself lost. She sighed, 'Here comes my last resort,' she thought.

Ino opened her blue eyes wide, pink plump lips pushing out in a pout, years of being an actress easily allowed tears to escape her eyes.

Ha. No one can withstand Yamanaka Ino's puppy pout. Maybe her lips can tremble a bit –

_Whack. _

A slipper fell from her nose.

"OW! Forehead girl, what was that for!?" Ino screeched, as she ripped off the worn-out slipper from her sight.

Sakura snorted. "You knew what that was for." She paused. "Terrible puppy pout. As expected from a pig."

Ino's eye twitched. Never before, in the entertainment industry, has she been compared to a pig. Even her 'haters' (jealous little twerps) never compared her to some animal.

"But Sakura. You don't have a job."

Sakura twitched. "Shut up, Ino," she hissed.

"What job was it this time?"

"Sales clerk."

"How did you get fired?"

"I made a customer upset, because I gave my honest opinion. She asked for it. Literally."

"What did you say?"

"The dress is ridiculously tight. I recommend getting the larger size, because in that extra small size, your butt looks big."

"Ah."

"She did say, _'Does this make my butt look fat?'_"

"Heh. So you answered bluntly like you always do."

"What do you think, pig?"

"Heh." Ino paused, and raised her hand to check her painted nails nonchalantly, "Being the good friend I totally am."

Sakura snorted.

Ino's eye twitched, and pretended she didn't hear anything. "And knowing you'll get fired again."

"You have the utmost faith in me," Sakura grunted, raising a pink eyebrow.

"I signed you up for a job interview," Ino finished grandly, spreading out her hands, looking _too _pleased with herself.

Sakura stared at her blonde friend. "Thanks," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "It better not be some job related to your Lead Eating Company."

"_Leaf Entertainment Corporations._"

"Whatever." Green eyes flickered quickly with an unknown emotion. "You know that I can't dance, or sing. Plus, I loathe the people."

"_Me?_" Ino's shrill voice rose with disbelief, (despite having this conversation several times already), "You _loathe _me!?"

"Oh no, Ino-pig. I love you…sometimes. Maybe."

"_Maybe!?"_

"But you know most of the people. Rich. Stuck up. Ignorant. Arrogant. Selfish. Cruel. Ruthless. Uncaring. Self-centered."

"…Some of them aren't that bad."

"Only a few. That's a tiny percentage."

Ino sighed. "Sakura, it's not that bad." She ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry, I should be going, I have a photo shoot in a few hours. Even if I'm a fraction of a second late, my CEO would have my pretty head."

"Yea, yea. Go to your photo bomb."

"…Later, Forehead girl. I'll call you tomorrow morning about the job interview."

Flicking her long ponytail, Ino closed the door of her long time friend (since middle school), with a confident smile. She can't wait for Sakura's reaction for tomorrow job interview. Man, her CEO really owes her one for this. She cackled evilly.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A BOAR SNORTING AS IF IT HAS BEEN STABBED IN THE ASS WITH A FORK, PIGGY!"

Ah. Ino loves her friend too. Especially one with pink hair.

* * *

Sakura strolled down the street, green eyes flickered from side to side. Her eyes were dull with boredom. At the bus stop, just several metres in front of her, some blonde, famous model, actor (or whatever) winked, blue eye twinkling, white teeth sparkling, holding a packet of instant ramen. Messages were scribbled in permanent market on the glass. Oh, fan girls.

Heck, that packet has his face on it.

For some strange reason, whenever supermarkets and other stores has _that_ on shelf, within a few minutes, it would be sold out.

Ridiculous.

And the managers of those stores, being the smart, greedy git they are, raised the price gradually to $9.99. For one packet of instant ramen.

And yet, it was still sold out.

Bloody ridiculous.

Sakura kicked a stray pebble, curses filled in her mind.

She worked so bloody hard for everything. Her dream. That same dream she held since she was a child.

She achieved a full scholarship at a renowned high school. After going through agonising amounts of paperwork, examinations, interviews…and that included talking to a mirror.

She spent hours training in the gym, polishing her martial arts skills, to earn a black belt. For that extra credit in the 'sports field'.

She studied ridiculous amounts of hours, just to achieve the top grades. Hours were poured into volunteer, just to grab the attention of this university she so desperately wanted to get it.

She wanted to be a doctor.

She applied for a full scholarship for this university.

It should've been easy for her. Top grades. Black belt. Certificates for volunteering. High Distinctions for national-level academic competitions. A few trophies from martial arts competition.

She was just one step from that scholarship.

Just one step.

And then, it crashed down. Her offer was rejected.

Sakura didn't understand. She was stubborn, and argued. Complained.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

It was cruel. Too cruel.

She didn't have enough money. For the equipment, the course, the fees.

Her parents passed away when she was a child, and she lived with her grandma since then (bless her kind soul).

She didn't wanted to burden her grandma though. She moved out after several arrangements.

She juggled school, training, volunteer _and _a part-time job for three years. The three years were her high school life.

Reality was cruel. Reality _is _cruel.

Other universities would accept her…though, none would offer full scholarships. (She still had to pay an immense amount of money with a half-scholarship).

Bloody hell.

All her hard work was wasted. Her efforts were crushed.

Sakura rubbed away the angry tears as she stared bitterly at the model. She worked harder than any of these stupid arrogant celebrities!

Heck, most of them had loving, and rich parents to support them.

And they're loved by the public, even if they're arrogant assholes.

Sakura cursed. Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

Tsunade, the legendary CEO of Leaf Entertainment Corporations almost sobbed as she stared at the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.

"Sake…" the honey-blonde CEO whimpered.

So much for legendary.

Tsunade was not in a good mood. Her mood was further aggravated when she recalled the job interviews that await her tomorrow.

Fortunately, being the smart one, she is, she made the job interview limited to celebrities' recommendations.

Ha. Take that…non-star material people.

Ha.

_**HA. **_

Tsunade seriously need that sake.

She didn't even know why the mountain of paperwork was on her desk in the first place.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune knocked on the door.

Tsunade sat up in her chair, regaining her cool composure and poise. "Come in, Shizune."

Shizune stepped in, and closed the door behind her. "I have the list for all the people who would be interviewed tomorrow."

"Did you get rid of the ones that didn't match the requirements?" Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands.

Shizune nodded. "I slimmed it down to fifty people."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Excellent. Not as bad as…the interviews from last year."

Over a thousand people applied.

Tsunade inwardly winced, and stepped up from her chair. "We need a new star, Shizune. One's that fresh, smart, witty, and unique!" She paused, and turned around to look at the wide window that gave her a beautiful view of the city below.

"Heck, most of our celebrities in this company are…arrogant bastards!" She roared the last bit.

Shizune smiled nervously. 'Thank goodness this room is sound proof…' She cleared her throat, "Well, Lady Tsunade, you do have a point, but all the idols here are famous and well liked by the public."

A derisive snort. "Meh."

Shizune gaped. "_Meh!? _Lady Tsunade, you're the CEO of the company that's home to some of the world's most famous and loved idols! Akatsuki, the all boy group, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga – "

"Pah!"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune almost cried, "You should be more proud of – "

"Arrogant douchebags?" Tsunade snapped. She breathed out. "Shizune. The reason why I want a new idol – I don't care if he or she can't sing or dance to save their life – because, I want someone…different." She paced around in her office.

"Different?" Shizune echoed, eyebrows furrowed almost together in puzzlement.

"Yes!" Tsunade cried out passionately, her brown eyes wide and swirling with many different emotions. "Someone quirky! Someone whose so…different from the way celebrities are usually perceived! I don't care if his or her natural hair colour is green! That would add to more to their 'uniqueness'!"

"Uh…"

"Someone intelligent! That way, she or he would be an inspiration and good role model to the younger fans! Pah! Have you heard the way Akatsuki's Hidan swears!? He's even worse than a sailor, and his stupid obsession with some fake religion is not the best influence to the younger fans who absolutely adore the group!"

"Well…"

"Blast it. Heck, Akatsuki has the guts to even talk back to their CEO! And who was the one that gathered all of them together? Who's the one that suffers through the damn paperwork for their concerts? Who's the one – "

"I shall take my leave, Lady Tsunade," Shizune smiled nervously, slipped from the room.

Maybe giving her boss a bottle of sake would sooth her nerves.

Shizune may as well give a word of reprimand to Naruto who cheekily dumped a mountain of blank paper on Tsunade's desk, knowing that the CEO would mistake it for paperwork.

She sighed.

Somewhere in the distance, possibly one the first level, or second, she could here someone scream for ramen.

And this was the fiftieth floor?

* * *

"So this is the place?" Sakura stared in puzzlement at the building. It was simple, two-storey, smack bang in the middle of a normal street. She glanced down at the text message sent by Ino.

_Yo!~ Forehead girl,  
Job Interview starts at 3pm. Plenty of time to get ready, so get your lazy ass moving in the morning to make urself look nice :PPP  
I'll send the address in the next text, but remember to tell ur name to the receptionist lady/man.  
Good lucccckk 333 _

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked down at her outfit. Ino always signed her up for some interview or audition for something idol-related but screw that. Her instincts would tell her which was something celebrity – or not. Good old instincts. But this time, her instincts weren't raging.

"This looks reasonable and promising," Sakura muttered, scanning the building. "Probably job as a secretary of a small company or something. Finally, Ino got a new brain cell."

She glanced at the females walking in the building, oozing confidence and glamour. Sakura glanced at her own clothes. A short sleeve, white summer shirt, blue tight jeans and flats. Simple and comfortable.

Meh. Those high heels and short, tight dresses looks so comfortable that they look like they would give the wearer a wedgie.

Sakura giggled childishly at the thought.

She walked in the building, and almost raised an eyebrow at the change in atmosphere. All too sudden, the air felt professional, and reeked of something…

Something.

"Oh screw it," Sakura muttered, "Let's get this over and done with." She walked over to the nearest person and chirped, "Excuse me?"

The girl turned around, brown curls bouncing slightly, her face overdone with make up sneered at the petite woman. "Yes?" She spoke a little too haughtily.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, she could smell…dozens of perfumes that was sprayed on this lady. "Man, you smell," Sakura blurted out.

"EXCUSE ME!?" The lady screeched, her features morphing, "The perfume I used was a limited edition from Chanel!" She stormed off, flipping her hair over shoulders and gave Sakura a nasty look.

Sakura stared dumbly. "Hah? Why would she use a perfume from a channel? Smells like my neighbour's old dog had farted…"

* * *

"Hi! Are you the one in charge?" Sakura chirped, as she approached a man sitting behind a desk. She squinted at his nametag, _Kamizuki Izumo_.

Izumo raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Nah," he drawled, "I guess you can me the receptionist."

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry Izumo-san!"

Izumo blinked. 'First name basis already?' He thought, as he studied the woman in front of him with interest. She wasn't wearing makeup, compared to almost all the females who walked in. She was petite, and had _pink _hair, and sparking green eyes.

"So…where do I go?" Sakura asked, scratching her cheek. "I kinda want to go now as soon as possible and kick my friend in the – I mean, go home and sleep! Yea!"

Izumo chuckled. He liked this girl already. She was bubbly and cheerful – completely different to the haughty, proud girls. "Name?"

"Haruno Sakura, at your service," she chirped cheerfully.

Izumo scanned his list and nodded. "Sakura-san, when your name is called, enter the room, down the small hallway, on the left. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!"

'Hell yeah!' Sakura cheered in her mind, 'Finally, get this crap over and done with!'

She walked in, scratching the side of her nose, and closed the door behind her. She let her hands fall to her side and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura," she smiled. Three people sat behind a desk, studying her with observant eyes.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed especially with the old man with spiky white hair. "Please stop ogling at me, old geezer," she said.

"Old geezer!?" The honey blonde woman, seated in the middle, stood up and roared. Her loose pigtails raised in the air, defying gravity –

"Cool!" Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Your hair defies gravity!"

"Uh," the honey blonde looked confused, all traces of anger washed away.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, excitement clearly shown in her bright green eyes, "Can I call you Shishou?"

The black haired lady, seated on the far left raised an eyebrow. 'Clearly, she didn't recognised Tsunade and Jiraiya…' she squinted at the petite, pink haired woman, 'Is it an act?'

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I apologise for that." _'Clearly not!' _"My name is Tsunade, this _old geezer_," she jerked her thumb at the man on the far right, "is Jiraiya." She gestured to the far left, "This is Shizune, my assistant. Please be seated."

Sakura sat in her chair. 'I didn't know they needed so many people to interview a single person,' she mused quietly. 'I feel special already.'

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune whispered, "Her resume is very impressive. Top results for academic competitions, countless High Distinctions and Distinctions. She topped the year, many times in her year. She has a black belt in a few competitions and won a few trophies."

Tsunade nodded, and studied the girl. Her eyes raised to the pink hair, and green eyes. 'Odd combination,' she thought.

Jiraiya, nudged her out of her thoughts. "She's lacking," he whispered.

"In what?" Tsunade growled.

"Boobs."

An elbow slammed into his ribs.

Sakura blinked at the now passed out Jiraiya. "Does he drool?" She asked, "Because you have a nice table, and it would a shame to ruin it."

Tsunade chuckled. "Never mind him! Okay, Sakura…tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay, my name is Sakura. I'm nineteen years old. And yes, my pink hair is natural." She paused, looking a bit lost, her eyes darted around the room, not meeting theirs. "Uh…my name is Sakura!"

"Do you prefer long hair or short hair?" Tsunade asked, trying to repress a snort.

"Short hair!" Sakura beamed, fingering her shoulder-length hair, "Long hair is too bothersome. And I'm too lazy to wash it."

"Uh…okay. Any dreams or goals?"

Sakura's smile faltered. "Well…since I was young, I wanted to be a doctor," she admitted, "But reality is a bitc – "

She coughed. "A…a…b-b-bit…smelly." She inwardly cringed at the choice of words. Her cheeks flushed, and she opened and closed her mouth repetitively. "U-Uh! Yea, smelly!"

Jiraiya let loose a loud bark of laughter. "Smelly!" He chortled.

Sakura's cheeks turn a brighter shade than her hair. "S-Shut up!" She snapped, "It was the first word to come to mind!"

"And you have the nerve to swear!"

"_Almost_ swear!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, and the bickering ceased. She inwardly smirked, 'My power and influence is supreme,' she cackled mentally.

"Why did you apply to this job?"

"Well, my stupid boar friend, Ino-pig signed me up for this! I have no idea what this is all about!" Sakura giggled, and swung her legs like a child, "I only came because, I know she would buy me some anmitsu from some five star Japanese dessert restaurant!"

"…Food is your motivation?" Shizune questioned, slightly amused by the girl and her response.

"Yup!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Any celebrities you like?" Tsunade questioned. She was going to throw this girl out if she responded in a fan girl way, with someone like, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, some member of the Akatsuki –

"Does Pikachu count?" Sakura squealed, "He's so adorable! I could squish his cheeks forever!"

Tsunade stared at the girl in disbelief. "Uh…like _real _people."

A tic mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. "DON'T DISS PIKACHU!"

Jiraiya roared in laughter.

"HE COULD THUNDERSHOCK YOU! HE'S REAL, YOU KNOW!"

"Aren't you a little too old for Pokémon?" Shizune asked, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"NO ONE'S TOO OLD FOR POKEMON! CHA!"

Jiraiya sniggered. "I quite like Lopunny."

Sakura made a face. "Pah! If you want to talk about elegant Pokémon, Roserade is the beast. But Riolu beats them, hands down."

"HELL YEAH!" Tsunade roared, her mouth stretching into a wide grin, "Riolu kicks ass! He's cute, and that's a bonus!"

"I know!" Sakura squealed, "Between Pikachu and Riolu, I can't simply decide! They're both awesome and cute in their own ways!"

"I understand!" Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, rattling the objects, "I once had a difficult decision of – "

_-ring…ring…ring…PICK UP BILLBOARD BROW!...ring…_

"Sorry about this!" Sakura grinned apologetically, "Hello, Ino-pig! And stop changing my ringtone to your obnoxious voice!"

"_Forehead! Ready for the interview? And shut up! My voice is beautiful!"_

"Actually…I'm in the middle of it! They're brilliant people! Except for some perverted old geezer!"

"Hey! I'm not perverted! I'm super, mega perverted!"_ WHAM _"OW!"

"_Looks like it's going well! So, the people liking you so far?"_

"No idea! I like them though!"

"_Looks like you might get a job in this entertainment industry – thanks to me, Forehead!" _

"YOU – WHAT!?" Sakura screeched.

"_Don't you recognise Tsunade, the CEO of Leaf?" _

"SHE'S THE _CEO_!?"

"_YES, YOU DUMBASS! You need get a life!" _

"I have a life! And Ino, you know I have no intention in coming of some idol or whatever! Toilet cleaner sounds more appealing!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a look. Tsunade gave Shizune a nod.

"_LIKE HELL IT IS!" _

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. SOME. FRIGGING. FAMOUS. DOUCHE."

"_You'll be famous, but not a douche! But you're douchey, so it doesn't matter!"_

"NO! Ino, I refuse! You didn't even tell me what this is, when you signed me up! Lies! I should sue you!"

"_Oh, didn't I? And you can't sue me!" _

"DIE, YAMANAKA INO! I hope you'll get reborn as an ugly boar! Oh wait, you are one!"

"_BILLBOARD BROW!" _

"I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE AND GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! CHA! YOU MESSED WITH HARUNO SAKURA, PIG! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"_NO! HARUNO SAKURA, STAY AT THE INTERVIEW – " _

"SCREW THE DAMN INTERVIEW! It can go die in a hole for all I care! HELL YEAH!"

_Beep. _

Sakura seethed at the phone in her grip. Her green eyes flashed, and she ran out of the room, without glancing at the three interviewees, slamming the door behind her.

Tsunade broke the silence. "I like her."

"Me too!" Jiraiya pumped his fist.

"You like every thing that has boobs," Tsunade deadpanned. Then she shot him a look, brown eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't even think about it."

"She's a bit on the small side," Shizune mused, "Her pink hair and green eyes is a trademark, a rare and strange combination. She's intelligent, very different…and unique."

"Meh, I like her fiery and childish attitude. Definitely a change from what I'm use to seeing," Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Jiraiya tapped his chin. "I can see her a model. She can be bubbly and childish – a unique charm for someone her age. An actor…possibly. She could be in those action films, since she knows martial arts."

"She's passionate."

"Vibrant."

"Stubborn."

"Fiery."

"Weird."

_SMACK_

"I meant the good weird!"

Tsunade grinned, "Whatever, she's in! Call off the rest of the interviews! Our decision is final."

'Now where's the damn sake?'

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading this! :) *bows*

I was thinking of making this a SakuraxMulti story, but I have a few doubts on that. One, I'm not the best at writing - especially writing characters. English is not my first language, so there's probably several grammar errors.

Sorry about that!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D :D

- Tako-san


End file.
